


Fourth Tuesday

by darling_pet



Category: Darrow & Darrow
Genre: Clumsiness, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Nervousness, Rambling, Reader is a Secretary, Reader-Insert, Realization, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You've got it bad for Miles, the Assistant District Attorney. Every time you ask him out, he politely declines. Could the seventh time be the charm?





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_Ding!_

Your phone makes a familiar tone and vibrates in your pocket. Your heart races at what this routine alert means.

It's the fourth Tuesday of the month.

The day which, for the millionth time, you ask Miles out to dinner.

You know how it'll turn out, though. He'll politely decline, as usual, offering you a compliment or two to ease the rejection as you vow to try again next time. Can't blame a girl for trying!

It's ironic, too, that Miles gets rejected by that Darrow lawyer out of the small practice across town, and yet he tries again and again. You wonder why on God's green Earth the woman never accepts. Has she _seen_ him? She clearly doesn't know how kind and sweet a man he is. Miles is a woman's dream. More specifically, your dream.

It's almost nine o'clock. Miles is always punctual, arriving right on the hour. You fix your hair frantically with the help of the mirror in your secretarial desk's drawer. Miles walks in the door purposefully with his shoulder bag strapped across his body. He's wearing your favourite suit of his: the navy one with the striped light blue tie. Does he know this combination is positively deadly, bringing out the blue in his eyes to maximum effectiveness?

Miles is about to walk by your desk, so you stand up and brush your skirt nervously. Why are you nervous? This is attempt number seven (but who's counting?). You should be used to this whole interaction by now. It's like clockwork.

“Miles, good morning!” you greet him cheerfully, scurrying up to him as he continues walking.

“Good morning, (Y/N),” he replies politely. “How are you?”

“Fine, thanks. Are those new glasses? They look great on you.”

“Uh, yes, they are. Very perceptive of you.”

“Oh haha yeah, well, that's me!” You continue to walk along beside him. “So... it's that time again.”

He stops walking. “Time?”

“Yes, it's the fourth Tuesday of the month.”

“Doughnut day at the office?”

“No, it's the time of the month I ask you out to dinner and you reject me!” you laugh awkwardly.

“I was only teasing. I know your routine.” Miles winks and puts a hand on your arm as he says this. _Ahhhh, he's never done that before!_

“So, listen,” you start. “I'm just going to get it over with so you can go about your business because I know you're a very busy man, what with your new case and all, but would you like to have dinner with me?” You don't mean to ramble. It all kind of flew out of your mouth without a thought. “Okay, thank you for your time, have a nice rest of your day.” You're already heading back to your desk and make it about three steps before you hear his voice.

“I'd like that.”

If you didn't know any better, you'd think your ears were playing tricks on you. You turn around with a wary expression.

“Excuse me?”

“I said I'd like that,” he repeats. “To have dinner with you. How's tonight?”

You look around the room to see if you're being _Punk'd_.

“If this is some joke, then-”

“Not a joke, I promise.”

You look deep into his eyes to see if he's lying, but find no reason to believe he isn't telling the truth. It's as if his eyes are too beautiful to tell lies.

“Oh. Well then...” _What do I say now that he accepted?_ “I'll have to check my schedule.”

Miles makes a funny face.

“You see, I'm the one teasing you, now,” you explain. He laughs a little and you join in. “Tonight is perfect.”

“Great.” He smiles like a charming prince. “I'll get back to you with the details.”

“Okay.” Your heart is fluttering like crazy. Miles turns to leave but you can't let him go without asking. “Miles, wait!”

“Yes?”

“What made you change your mind about me?”

There's a short pause.

“How about I tell you all about it at dinner later?” You think you nod in response, but you aren't certain. Everything is a blur now. Miles makes his way to his office, leaving you in a frozen, yet content daze. Everything is upside down today. And you're happy for it.

But if you knew one thing, it was that this work day was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

_At last, this work day is over!_

Now the dinner you've been waiting for since _forever_ is even closer to becoming a reality. It's when you begin to pack up your bag and throw on your coat your phone goes off.

It's Miles.

You had bashfully given him your number in exchange for his during your lunch break so he would be able to message you the details about dinner. As you swipe at the phone, his message appears on the screen:

 

 

(Y/N), I'll be needing to stay behind a

little longer to work on this case. Can

we meet at the restaurant later, about

8:30? -M

 

No problem, Miles. I'll see you

then! :)

 

 

 _Okay, it's only a couple more hours. I can handle it,_ you tell yourself.

But really, the added anticipation is killer.

 

* * *

 

 

After you find a parking spot right in front of the restaurant, you enter and ask for the table reserved under the name Strasburg. The hostess points you in the direction of the table and you find your date is already waiting for you, looking very smart in a casual black long-sleeve and concentrating on plucking off pieces of a breadstick.

 _This is happening. It's not a dream anymore,_ you think to yourself on your way over to Miles, weaving through the tables on your journey there. _This is real li-_

“Ufff!” You bump into a chair that unfortunately happens to be in your way just as you reach your table for two. The noise of the chair squealing on the hardwood flooring combined with your sudden appearance into Miles' view causes him to jump in his seat, startled at your entrance, and ungracefully drop the larger piece of the breadstick on the floor.

“Hi! Sorry,” you apologize, “I'm such a clutz.” Miles gets up from his seat and makes sure to pull out your chair for you. _Ah! Gentleman alert!_

“Well, you're in good company,” he says, pushing in your chair, “I can tell you that much.”

_I'd say..._

You settle in, trying to ease away from your embarrassingly clumsy first date impression.

“So... I can't say I'm not surprised you agreed to this date,” you say. “To be clear, this is a date, right?”

“Yes, this is a date,” he confirms. Miles' smile alone awakens the butterflies in your stomach. You make it your personal goal to keep him smiling for the rest of the night, even if it happens to be for selfish reasons.

“You said you were going to explain yourself. About why you've finally decided to go out with me after all this time? Did I finally wear you down?”

He chuckles in a low tone. It's like sweet music to your ears.

“It's funny, actually. I've been spending all this time chasing after someone who clearly doesn't return my feelings, and the other day, it just hit me! _Bam!”_ Miles claps his hands together. “Why the chase when a truly lovely and beautiful woman, who's been right in front of me this whole time, who greets me happily _every_ morning when I walk into work, is interested in _me_?”

Frozen in place, you can't stop staring at Miles in awe at these words coming out of his perfect mouth. Your heart thumps like mad, it's almost a wonder he can't hear it racing.

“I'd be a fool not to explore this with you,” he adds.

_What can I possibly say to all of that?_

“Yeah, you would be.”

_Ack!_

Miles puts his pearly whites on display by throwing his head back and laughing heartily. A sound you definitely wouldn't mind hearing on repeat.

“You really are something special, aren't you?” he asks rhetorically, as he studies your face with a certain softness and intrigue. “Where have you been hiding in my life?”

It's hard not to blush, but your face warms significantly. You rest your chin in your hand on the table and gaze back, knowing now that dreams do come true.

“Like you said, right in front of you.”


End file.
